One Soul, Two Dolls
by Rimaina
Summary: What if you feel like you don't belong in the world,then suddenly a hand reaches out to you, telling you to comeback. But comeback where? Merisu an Uchiha and Haruki an unknown twin, what is the importance of life?Dimension travel I suck at summaries!nyaa
1. Who are you?

**One Soul, Two Dolls**

Summary:

What if you have the feeling that you don't belong in the world, then suddenly a hand reaches out to you, telling you to comeback. But comeback where?(dimensional travel!~)

**Rima-chan : Hi Hi everyone! ^^ This is my first Naruto fanfic so please don't kill me if I get some things wrong! Anyway I got some brilliant ideas popping out of my head so I thought why not? I want to create this fanfic more realistic so….. yeah! I'm gonna request all those who will read this fanfic to ready in every chapter a few ost-s from Naruto! Okay The music that you will have to play will be next to the chapter name and when you start reading you have to play it also! Okay enjoy!**

Chapter one: Who are you? ((Ost for this chapter is _Morning_ from Naruto ))

"Alright everyone stand up it's time for lunch!" The teacher said. I mentally slapped my face and my fingers twitched with an odd sensation.

"Really now, just let us go out damn it!" _'but still I have to maintain myself ,I have to be the best!'_ .

That's right If I must remember, my current name is Rima Sagatachiwa, but don't get it wrong, I'm not Japanese, that's just how my name goes.

I'm a regular highschool student with above average grades but I am such a loner.

I have long red hair and black eyes, and I hope you don't have a problem with that 'cause I am gonna kill you~! _**(A/N: Maybe I will!~)**_

So yeah everything started from this day, when someone -that supposedly appeared in front of me out of nowhere and I fell to the floor, I was completely shocked.

He wore weird clothing, seems like a coat that is pure black with red clouds, he had the most beautiful raven colored hair and black eyes!

But a cord has struck me in the face, he looked at me with a red eyes other than the black that I saw before and asked

"_Are you…Merisu?"_, as impossible as it may be -I got the courage to even lie _"no, I'm not. I'm Rima " _I whispered.

I felt dreaded after I said that, I don't know why but I just feel it -I wanted to cry so bad but I couldn't. I couldn't let him see, or read through me with those eyes.

_~4 days later~_

It was already days after that incident or maybe I should say total embarrassment and now today I felt like puking, I was in 1st year high school and he seemed like h should be in college, but noo….. he entered the school and even became my damn classmate!

How the hell does seemingly 21 year old man enter a 13 year old's class?

Yeah I dare you to the math –and don't fool me cause I myself am good at math!

AND NO! I am not a super geeky loner who watches anime all day and- …..have fantasies at night….

So I guess your gonna ask how did I know his age but to tell you the truth, I snuck into the Principal's office and look at his admission forms.

YEAH I'm a gangsta! No I'm not a trouble maker….. well you get the idea right?

Anyway back to the problem at hand –after the few days, almost all the girls are screaming just when they see him, but good thing I don't.

And to make things worse he became good friends with my senpai!

How dare he!

My one and only senpai!

I'm not possessive or anything but seriously she is like my girl friend.

But my senpai –which is a girl –seems to know him, they talk every time they can, and my senpai keeps looking at me or probably the girls behind me.

It was really and I mean really starting to get on my easily stressed nerves.

The girls, the mysterious heartthrob raven and even my freakin' senpai!

Ever single minute! Every single second blah blah!

I kinda feel jealous and lonely, my senpai is always with the new boy while I was just there, staring really far away.

"Itachi, that's my name" the raven haired boy said, as the girls who asked squealed.

I can't believe it. I couldn't believe it, I just don't want to hear it!

I will regret hearing his name but I felt it worse, I wanted to cry and -yeah I'm not telling what was I gonna do!

I just clenched my hand hard and just feel other pain than the pain in my heart.

I closed my eyes and started to leave and decide to just cut class but luckily the bell rang.

I ran back home, tripping here and there.

And all Itachi could do is stare at me trying to get away from him and everyone.

'_Ever since that day, I always knew….everything'_

'_I'm really sorry but I don't wanna try to remember'_

'_I wanted to stay I was happy until…'_

'…_.'_

**Rima-chan: YESH~~~! A tiny cliff hanger! Don't hate me cause I am in vacation~~~~~**


	2. Why

Rima_chan: Wow I just got a start on this story and boom! There are a people who are liking this! So yeah! Reviews are greatly accepted! BEFORE YOU START READING LOAD THE OST-s:

1. LONELINESS( from Naruto not Naruto Shippuden!)

2. GRIEF AND SORROW (From Naruto)

(nyaa~) = normal me

_(nyaa)_ = senpai ^^

_**(hn) =**_ Itachi O.o

Chapter 2 – Why? (cue the ost Loneliness now! Oh yeah just keep repeating it until I say stop)

**Recap:**

_After school, I immediately ran out of the classroom just looking down on the floor. I couldn't just stay there and look at Itachi for a while longer._

_I was so much in pain, I can't understand it anymore. I….I didn't intend on leaving my _**home**_ I never did. _

_Itachi tried to catch me but couldn't and he ended up just watching me walk away._

I was nearly at my home when I saw there were a lot of people blocking my house like they were spectators or something, and then there was smoke coming out of my house, I pushed into the crowd thinking it was only another day when my dad was cooking.

And usually when my dad cooks something explodes but it would turn out to be delicious and usually many neighbors would come by to eat with us and taste the legendary food from heaven itself.

Thinking it was just another hungry crowd of people I made my way to the door.

But unfortunately where the door should have has been was replaced by red flames.

My…house….was..burning?

My new home was covered with orange and red flames.

My adoptive parents were inside the house.. I could hear them screaming.

How can it be…it has to be a dream…it just has to be!

I can't simply believe that in front of me, here and now is my house burning!

Why must the gods above hate me?

I covered my face I started to cry. This was a horrible nightmare.

I suddenly heard an explosion, I couldn't feel my body but I could see what was happening.

I suddenly had the urge to go inside the burning house. And so I did.

It wasn't too long after I've entered the door that I realized that everything that I see is brown, my vision was screwing with me.

But then I realized the scene was the cause of my brown vision. It was my brain trying to ease my pain of seeing blood.

My step-parent's blood all over the walls.

I began to feel like everything was in slow motion. And suddenly I heard another explosion coming from above me.

When I tried to look above, it was all too late.

The chandelier above me and the ceiling began to fall down at me.

I lay down on the floor feeling numb. The black smoke was numbing my senses until everything was all black.

I could hear breathing beside me. I tried to open my eyes.

I saw that I was in a bright room so I thought I was in a hospital but, I heard my senpai and Itachi talking…..only them and no beeping, no IV stuck on me.

I stared at them until senpai looked at me.

"_She's awake" _

I sat down from the lying position I was in and looked around, it was definitely my senpai's bedroom.

I remember the room from the time I went to her slumber party.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

My senpai just stared at me and shook her head.

"_You are gonna live here for the time being"_

I looked at my body and found a few bruises. I knew it wasn't possible but it seemed true.

"_**You seem quite calm even though your family is dead"**_ a voice said, and I realized it was Itachi.

I just looked down tying to cover my face with my bangs, I couldn't cry I was sure of that.

"_Are you still in pain?"_

I shook my head to say no and clutched the bed sheets.

I couldn't feel any emotions right now, but I was sure I didn't care about my family right now.

I didn't think about crying nor do I feel any regret for my family.

Right now I just felt I need to just rest and think.

I need someone right now but I couldn't.

_**~2 days later~(**_**Cue grief and sorrow!)**

I sat there down the stairs looking at the floor.

It's already been 2 days, I haven't gone to school because I didn't want to, so I ended up staying at my senpai's house all alone, waiting for them to come back.

I felt like my soul was somewhere else and right now I was just an empty shell.

I looked at the calendar and realized it was the last day of school.

Then I heard the door being opened, and they were home.

They were already at the door way when without warning I suddenly sprinted to Itachi and looking at him, and hugged him and cried.

"I'm sorry…..I'm sorry!"

I felt Itachi's hand on my back, although it was cold, I could feel that somehow he does care.

"_**What's the matter?"**_ He asked.

"I lied! I am Merisu!" I started to unconsciously bring down tears heavily.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't…..I….I-I couldn't…..I don't want to…. " I began trembling and I put my hands on my face.

He looked at me with his onyx eyes and for a moment he seemed to be happy.

He helped me sit on the chair and he sat beside me.

"_**it's okay, stop crying"**_ he said to me while patting my back gently.

"_**Do you want to come back now? To your home?"**_

I looked at him with tears still in my face.

My senpai shook her head in response and Itachi nodded.

"_We haven't prepared yet"_ she said.

I just held Itachi's hand tightly and thought of warmth.

I let my head rest on his shoulder and Itachi in response tried to wipe my tears away.

"I promise this will be the last time I will cry, and anyway I think you should probably change now" I said.

I stood up wiping my own tears and go straight to the kitchen.

They looked at me then nodded, they went upstairs to change in separate rooms.

I looked at the kitchen sink as I desperately washed my face.

I had to prepare dinner, but I couldn't even muster strength to do it.

I took a knife from the cupboard and for a moment I looked at it, I suddenly dropped it and then I picked it up and put it back in the cupboard.

"I'm so sorry…..I promise I'll do anything to make this pain go away. Just please….someone…."

I looked at my hands and clutch them tightly, I knew I still had a duty, and I would do it whatever that will happen to me.

For the sake of someone I love, I respect.

I will erase my memories if I have to, I can kill myself if I have to.

But then I looked at myself in the mirror and began to see my face slowly, I could see my reflection.

I kept staring at my own reflection and then I asked myself "Who am I exactly?"

I felt fear but never again did I feel love.

Not anymore, all I know is hate and now there was no turning back to where I was. My heart was pounding in resonance with the flowing water.

I felt sorrow and I didn't know why.


	3. AN:Give me some time nyaa?

**A/N : Hello guys, Have mercy on me! I managed to recover though ^^. This is new content I will make a new chapter maybe a week from now thought I can't promise but I will update maybe in a two week basis? For now I am trying to replace chapters cause I realized some of them has less detail and it is and now was crappy. I know and you don't have to hide it anymore. I neeeeeeeed reviews O.o I'm a neko that feeds of reviews! I need review energy! so please review nyaa~!  
><strong>


End file.
